


It Will Come Back

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [13]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Language, Light Spanking, On the Run, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Cab, Sex in a Car, Smut, cab sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Forced to camp out in the cab for the night, you and John find a way to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt. Just cuz. Enjoy. 
> 
> Fic Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/13CyXxYgWD9N5KwWqRYU1U

The cab speeds around a corner and you have to grip the seat to keep from jerking to the right. Tires squealing forces you to brace for impact, but thankfully one doesn’t come. A red car misses you by mere inches, the driver yelling obscenities your way.

Behind you, a black sedan follows closely, weaving through traffic in an attempt to keep up. You watch it swerve dangerously and jump a curb, putting it only one car away.  

“We’re going to die if you keep driving like this!” you exclaim. 

In the driver’s seat, John is gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Oi, you want them to catch us?” he snaps, eyes darting to check the rear-view mirror. 

“No, but I would like to live to see tomorrow!” you respond. “Also, I’m gonna be sick.” You clench your jaw, fighting the wave of nausea. 

“No you’re bloody not!” John denies, chancing a look back at you. “Chas will murder me if anything happens to this cab!” 

Given the way he’s driving, such a thing seems inevitable. “Watch the road!” you yell, forcing John’s head to snap forward. 

He’s the one swerving this time, driving around a car that had slammed on its breaks. In the distance you can hear sirens and the sound makes you swear. 

“Fuckdamnshit!” 

“Don’t worry, we’re not gonna get pulled over,” John assures you. 

The car is going way too fast, but somehow he manages to maintain control. You’re surprised you haven’t been hit yet. Everyone seems determined to get out of your way, for which you are incredibly grateful. 

“Of course we’re not because we’ll be fucking dead!” you snap. 

John’s grin is borderline manic. “Nah. Mostly can’t afford to be pulled over. This probably wouldn’t be the best time to tell you that I don’t exactly have a license,” he says. 

“ _ Then why are you driving?! _ ” 

“Relax, love.” 

“I WILL NOT!” 

“Well then, save it for later. When our lives aren’t in danger.” 

You’re thrown to the left as he takes a turn off the main road, ignoring the angry honking from other cars. Buildings are starting to become scarce as you head towards the quieter part of town. The sound of the sirens is actually getting fainter, much to your relief. 

“How we looking back there?” John asks. 

You turn your body to look out the windshield. The black sedan is barely visible, forced to stop behind the line of cars you’ve left in your wake. “Still being followed,” you say. “They're falling behind though. Can’t get around the traffic jam”

“Perfect,” John says. “Got a way to lose them for good. Hold onto your knickers, love.”

John slams on the accelerator so hard your head snaps back. The cab takes a sharp left and your stomach flip-flops unpleasantly. You shut your eyes and pray that whatever celestial being watching over you is doing its job. After a few minutes you crack your eye open and instantly wish you hadn’t. The area around you is fairly rural now and John decides to drive off road. You scream and shut your eyes again. 

“Keep your hair on! I know what I’m doing!” John says. 

“Doubt it!” 

Seconds later the brakes are slammed on, pitching you forward, straining against the seat belt. You chance opening your eyes again just as John puts the car in park and cuts the engine, plunging you both into silent darkness. He’s hidden the car behind an old barn, just on the outskirts of town. The fact that you can’t even see a road is comforting.

Safe for the time being, you unbuckle your seat belt and dive forward, hitting John repeatedly. “You’re...such...an...asshole!” you say between hits. “I told you we needed to walk away! But no! You had to get greedy!” 

“G’off!” John says, turning around to try to block your assault. “Stop hitting me, you daft woman!” 

“Fuck you!” you say, landing a few more final blows before sitting back with a huff. “They caught us cheating because you just  _ had  _ to go for double! I should end your miserable existence right now!” 

“You wound me,” John says sarcastically, straightening his trench coat. He reaches into his pocket and draws out a wad of cash, tossing it back to you. “Here’s your cut, bloody lunatic.” 

The amount is impressive. It’s actually the most you and John have taken the house for. Hence the high speed chase. Guess you won’t be coming back to this town any time soon. No matter. Plenty of other underground poker tournaments to hustle. You snatch up the winnings and shove the money into your jacket. 

“I’m still mad,” you respond. “So, what’s the plan? Hide out here until we’re sure they aren’t looking for us anymore?” 

“Aye, it’s our only choice,” John says with a sigh. 

You repeat the sound, rubbing your face tiredly. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this again,” you grumble. “Every fucking time something goes wrong. Why do I keep agreeing to help you?” 

“Because I’m dashing and charismatic,” John supplies, smirking at you over his shoulder. 

“More like a cocky piece of shit who doesn’t know when to call it quits,” you respond. 

“Well, that was rather harsh,” John says, undoing his own seat belt. He doesn’t even bother to feign being insulted. 

You suck your teeth. “Alright, new question then,” you say. “Why do you keep coming to me? You know so many other people who can do what I do. I don’t understand why you keep asking for my help. More importantly, I don’t understand how you keep finding me! Did you hide a tracker under my skin or something?” 

John chuckles. “Wouldn’t even know how to do that,” he admits. “I just know how to find you is all, love.”

“But  _ why _ ?” 

John has suspiciously gone silent. He kicks off his shoes and stretches his legs across the front seats. You take the hint and don’t question him further. Your heart is still racing, but at least your stomach doesn’t feel sick anymore. Taking a few steady breaths, your body starts to shake a little, coming down from the adrenaline high. 

“I missed you,” John eventually says. 

Your eyebrows shoot up as you glance at him. “That’s a first.” 

John smirks. “We work well together,” he says. “You and I are a great team. You can’t deny that.” 

“I can and I will,” you say stubbornly. “Stuck in this cab with you all night, huh? Great. Awesome. Fantastic.” 

“Oh come now, love,” John says, resting his hands behind his head. “I’m sure there’s  _ something _ we can do to pass the time.” His expectant expression says exactly what he’s thinking. 

You glare. “I already told you, it’s not gonna happen,” you remind him.

John raises an eyebrow. “That’s what you said last time,” he teases. “And the time before that.” 

“Yeah, well, I mean it.” 

“You said that too.” 

He’s got you there. You always tell yourself you won’t go along with him. Every time you get home from one of your adventures, you scold yourself and vow never to let him drag you into another one of his cons. And yet, whenever he shows up with that smirk and that voice, you can’t help but waver. 

It’s frustrating. 

There’s something about John that draws you to him. He has a way of making dangerous situations sound exciting and almost tantalizing. You can’t help but agree to go along with him. Just like you can’t help jumping into bed afterwards. 

Your body sags into the seat. “I swear, John, you’re gonna be the death of me,” you say, shrugging out of your jacket. 

John gives you a wry smile, slipping a cigarette into his mouth. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he mumbles. The haunted look only lasts a second before he’s smirking once more. “Sure you don’t want me back there to keep your company?” 

You make a noise of disgust and curl up on the seats. “I’m sure,” you say. “Besides, we’re still technically on the run. Is now really the time?”

“There’s always time for sex, love,” John says. 

You push your shoe off your heel and flick your foot, sending the sneaker flying at John. It misses your intended target, falling into his lap instead. He makes a face and shoves it onto the floor. 

“I’m going to try to get some rest,” you tell him, removing your other shoe. “Keep watch, and wake me if we get caught.” You bundle your jacket up and shove it under your head. 

“Yes, dear,” John says. 

You flip him off, but he just chuckles. Eyes closed, you take a few more calming breaths, forcing yourself to relax as John shuffles around in the front seat. Chas’s radio is turned on, low, soft music breaking the silence in the cab. You hear the click of a lighter and cigarette smoke tickles your nose, until John cracks the windows. 

It doesn’t take long for you to doze off, the events of the last few hours taking what’s left of your energy. It’s a deep, dreamless sleep that ends quicker than you would like. 

The next time you open your eyes, it feels like hours have passed. The music is still going, but you can’t smell cigarette smoke anymore. Clouds move to reveal the moon, giving you some light to see. You roll onto your back and glance at the front seat, only to learn that John is asleep, cheek pressed against the backrest. 

So much for keeping watch. 

Sitting up makes your stiff joints crack and you stretch with a groan. Outside all you can hear are crickets and it’s actually really nice. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you check your phone for the time. It’s just after three in the morning. You should probably wake John so you can get going. It doesn’t seem like they’re searching for you anymore. 

“John?” you call softly, so not to startle him too much. 

He doesn’t budge. In fact he lets out a soft snore, which makes you stifle a giggle. You take a few seconds to admire him, reminded how attractive he is. With those expressive lips and damn cheekbones, you feel that wave of desire that always washes over you when you see him. You  _ were _ having a good time before the organizers of the poker game caught on. Leaning forward, you rest against the back of the front seat, reaching over to trail your finger down his nose. 

John twitches, muttering in his sleep but still doesn’t wake. You stroke his cheek next and still he doesn’t wake. He simply turns into the touch. When you lean over the seat to kiss him, his lips are dry but still soft. It only takes a second for him to respond, kissing you back almost instinctively. Slowly he becomes more alert, and soon a hand comes up to rest on the back of your head. When you part, you still have the taste of him on your lips and you lick it away with a smile.

“Mmm, that’s a pleasant way to wake up,” John says sleepily. “See you’re not mad at me anymore.” 

“Nah, just slightly annoyed,” you tease. 

John smiles lazily, tongue darting out to wet his lips just as you had done. Heat washes over you and you allow yourself another smirk. “We still could probably kill some time,” you say in a low voice. 

John’s eyebrow goes up and his smile grows wider. “Want that company now?” he purrs. 

You lean back to stretch across the seat, letting your shirt ride up so he can catch a glimpse of your stomach and the band of your black panties. “Yes, yes I do.” 

John sits up and rolls his neck from side to side, working out the kinks. You watch him get out of the cab and stretch, sliding his coat off. He tosses it into the front seat and slams the door closed. When he opens the back, his gaze is predatory as he climbs in. He lets the door slam behind him and crawls over you. 

You meet him halfway, connecting in a bruising kiss. John wastes no time, hands immediately going for your pants. He struggles to unbutton them and you take his face in your hands, tongue exploring his mouth greedily. John groans, finally getting your pants open. He draws back to tug them down along with your panties, eyes sparkling as you lift your hips to help him. He yanks them off you and lets them fall to the floor of the cab. 

Without any kind of warning he slides his hands under your ass, gripping tight as he buries his head between your legs. You gasp with surprise, one hand reaching out to grip the front seat, while the other slides into John’s hair. 

Grunting, John runs his tongue up your slit, swirling the tip around your nub before sucking softly. You let out a low moan, practically melting into the seat. Your head falls back against the door with a soft thud. Firm hands slide up your thighs, moving your legs down onto his shoulders. He’s tasting you as if he’s a starved man, mouth and tongue covering every fold and crevice. 

“Oh, John,” you groan, squirming underneath him.  

John gives a deep chuckle. “Why do you deny yourself every time?” he croons, lips brushing your mound as he glances up at you. “We always end up here.” 

“Just shut up and put that mouth to good use,” you order. 

John dives in with a growl, licking enthusiastically. Your heart is already pounding in your chest and you can't help but whimper with each teasing nibble. Dear god he's good at that. His oral skills never fail to reduce you to a shuddering, incoherent mass of a person.

“Don’t stop.”

“Oh, so now you can’t wait for Johnny to pleasure you,” John teases, tongue flicking your clit. “Make up your mind, love.” 

You slide your legs off his shoulders and sit up. “Yeah, yeah, you can make fun of me later,” you say as he rises onto his knees so you’re face to face. “Obviously my mind is made up.”

John grins excitedly, working out the knot of his tie so he can remove it. "Glad to hear it," he says. "Been thinking about this since I saw you yesterday."

You reach for his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper so you can reach in to grab his cock. "I could tell," you say. "Kinda got me off, honestly."

John opens his mouth to respond but his words dissolve into a moan when you squeeze him. He moves in for a kiss and you gladly accept. You can taste yourself on him as you fall into the hungry kiss, but it's mixed with his own natural taste of cigarettes and whiskey. The combination makes you groan while you pull him out of his pants, stroking firmly. 

But John knocks your hand out of the way, lunging forward so he’s towering over you. Kiss broken, he settles between your legs, pushing himself into you without even hesitating. You cry out, arching your back as he penetrates you with a jarring thrust. Your hands come up to grab his arms as he braces himself on either side of you. His mouth collides with yours painfully, just as he withdraws, only to slam back in. 

You let out another cry of surprise, clinging to him. John nibbles his way to your neck, taking you hard. You’re trapped between the cab door and his body, jerking and moving along with his erratic thrusts. The angle is absolutely perfect; John finds your spot almost immediately. He’s grunting and groaning in your ear, clever tongue snaking out to trace the shell. 

“Mmm, you feel  _ good _ , love,” he purrs. 

“God I always forget how big you are,” you groan, arching into him as you squeeze your knees into his sides to urge him on. You loop one arm around his neck. Your free hand drops on top of his, linking your fingers together. 

John thrusts as deeply as he can, rocking your body nearly violently. You're soon sliding along the leather seats, which makes you slam into the door. One foot comes to rest on the front seat, while the other pushes against the hood of the cab, to keep yourself steady.

John is filling you so deliciously, you forget what it's like when he's not inside you. Hot breath ghosts across your neck, covering your body with goose bumps. His sweat and musk invades your nostrils, until you're completely surrounded by him. Every sense is overwhelmed by John as he practically grinds himself into you.

You can barely catch your breath.

John suddenly pulls away, bringing you with him. "Ride me, love," he groans. "Wanna see you bounce on my cock."

Kissing heatedly, you push him so he’s sitting and you’re straddling his lap. Bracing yourself on the backrest of the seat, you take him into yourself again, letting out a low moan. John makes a similar noise, hands shoving your tank top up so he can wrestle it off of you. His touch is scalding, sliding down your back to grip your ass. You watch him bend his head to nuzzle your breasts, talented mouth suckling the flesh until he finds his way to one of your nipples. He starts to direct your movements, helping you rise and fall on his lap, all the while swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub.

As you watch him, John's eyes drag open and he looks up at you, the corners of his lips turned up in a pleased smirk. He opens his mouth wide so you can see him run the pad of his tongue across your nipple, before he sucks the other one between his lips. The sight is fucking erotic and makes you even wetter. That mixed with the sounds of skin hitting skin, the soft music and the crickets...it's the most intense fucking you've ever had with him.

Enraptured by the expression on John's face, you grind down onto his cock, rocking your hips back and forth. His mouth falls open and he convulses underneath you, throwing his head back. 

"Yeah, that's it, love,” he croaks. You suck on the spot just below his ear and he swears. “Fucking hell. I've  _ really  _ missed you.”

He gives your ass cheek a loud smack, making you yelp.

"Again!" you order, sitting up straight, breasts thrust into John's face, still glistening from his saliva. 

John grins, spanking you harder this time, taking your nipple into his mouth again. You groan, looking over your shoulder just in time to see a red hand print forming. John's hand tangles into your hair and he directs you into another kiss, tongue stroking yours. You don’t know how long you move with each other; you rising and falling on John’s lap, him thrusting up to chase your wet heat. 

The cab rocks as well, and you’re vaguely aware that the windows have fogged up. 

“Bloody hell, love,” John groans. “You’re being so…” 

He can’t get the word out as you grind down again, forcing another moan out of him. You fix him with a smoldering look, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking. “Rough?” you suggest. 

“S’fucking hot,” John admits. “You staring at me like that. Pulling my hair. Riding me hard.”

“Gonna come for me, Constantine?” you purr. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” John pants. “Me, busting my load before you do, for once.” He rests his forehead against yours. “Never gonna— _ bugger me! _ ”

You choose that moment to pull his head back, exposing his neck so you can sink your teeth into it. The bite lasts only a second, and you immediately soothe the area with your tongue. “Maybe next time,” you tease. 

John is moving urgently with you now. His hand has slipped between your legs and his thumb rubs your clit furiously. You're right at the edge, but you hold back as much as possible, until you hear one final moan and feel him spasm. He comes inside you, the mix of his jizz and your slick soaking your thighs and his lap. 

The feeling triggers your own release, making you practically shout his name. He presses his forehead to yours as you ride out your release, shock after shock overriding every other sensation. Even the prick of his blunt nails in your thigh adds to the pleasure. He gives your ass one final smack for good measure.

Limbs trembling, you collapse against his chest.

John pants heavily, reaching up to push your hair back from your face. “I stand corrected,” he laughs breathlessly.

“First time for everything,” you joke, just as breathless. 

Still laughing, John kisses you lazily as he falls back against the seat. You clutch him to you, savoring the kiss. He strokes your back, rolling your bottom lip between his teeth briefly. It's just on the borderline of pain and even draws a little blood, but John soothes it with his tongue.

“Jerk,” you grunt.

John smirks. “Chas is gonna murder me for sure now,” he says. He cups your breast, kneading the smooth flesh as he traces your fresh hickies with his thumb.

“I imagine ‘no sex in my cab’ was a rule?” you chuckle.

“Aye, t’was.” 

“Whoops.” 

John grins, drawing you closer, his cock already swelling again between your legs. “Worth it,” he says. “Y’know, fucking me is only gonna make me keep coming back for more.” 

You consider his words, groaning as he pinches your nipple teasingly. “I’m okay with that.” 

“Still gonna deny it next time I come 'round?”

“Probably.” 

“Absolute Nutter.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for fic updates! ladyfogg.tumblr.com


End file.
